The objectives of the study are: (1) evaluate the safety and tolerance of HIVIG in HIV-infected children; (2) evaluate the dosage and pharmacokinetics of HIVIG; and (3) evaluate antiviral activity of HIVIG at three separate dosage levels by assays of viral burden. This study has completed enrollment and the data (PR, viral end-points) are being analyzed.